


And The Universe Said I Love You

by Sorelion (Miakiii)



Series: In Media Res [7]
Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, Canon compliant-ish, Fluff, Hopeful Ending, Hurt Stephen Strange, Hurt Tony Stark, M/M, Reincarnation, Stephen Strange Needs a Hug, Steve Rogers makes a brief cameo, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, and he gets a surprise visit from Tony, and the end of the universe has come once again, basically it's set in the future after Endgame, but Stephen fixes it, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2020-07-28 09:41:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20061937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miakiii/pseuds/Sorelion
Summary: Mordo summons an Eldritch Abomination in the form of Shuma-Gorath and Stephen Strange is left with no other choice but to let history repeat itself and let someone unmake the universe to expel the Master of the Old Gods away from their dimension.It just so happens that the someone this time happens to be him.(Stephen pulls off a Tony in the future but this time, the Universe finally gave them the break that they deserved)





	And The Universe Said I Love You

**Author's Note:**

> I literally woke up from a nap and just dive bombed this thing in the HC Chat hsdjfkg I’m so sorry for the spam there!!! BUT ANYWAY I have virtually 0 knowledge of the comics and just borrowed Shuma-Gorath from it scvjhdfkhgijhok All knowledge of it is from the wiki (and yes iirc I remember kinda skimming that only Stephen can summon Shuma-Gorath but for the sake of plot reasons let's pretend that with the right ritual and preparation, any sorcerer worth their time could do it sjhdkjfg)
> 
> Anyway before someone says something: The stones are sentient enough to go back to the timeline where they were from or to Steve's hand asjhdfjgkl AIGHT THAT'S IT LMAO

> __ **And the universe said I love you,  
And the universe said you are the daylight,  
And the universe said you are not alone,  
And the universe said you are the night.**

* * *

"Mordo... _ What have you done!? _"

"I told you, Strange. The bill will come in due time.... _ For all of us. _ " Stephen stared at the Eldritch abomination that his former friend and mentor have brought to their dimension. Not even Dormammu compares to the sheer size and power of **Shuma-Gorath.** He can't use the same stubborn technique he used against Dormammu, not when the being has ruled over countless dimensions and has consumed more than a billion of it.

This time, they were very much utterly royally _ fucked _.

He sees from the corner of his eyes at the mass panic induced by the giant tentacle-like being and Wong communicating with what's left of the Avengers. Mordo left, either consumed by the Master of the Old Ones or escaped via dimension hopping. Stephen, despite all his experience as a full fledged Sorcerer Supreme, is unable to come up with something, anything, to actually stand a chance against a primordial being. Perhaps if the stones were still available...

That thought gave him a plan.

He briefly talked with Wong, telling him to evacuate most of the people ("Where, Stephen!? There is no place in this dimension safe from that being!") as he settles himself into the middle of the Avengers compound and began manipulating cross-dimensional energies to bridge a portal between their dimension and that of a parallel universe.

It wasn't quite like the time travelling plan that the original Avengers did in 2023 but it was as close as it could get. He steps forward through the portal to catch a still young Steve Rogers about to head back in time and return the stones.

_ 'I have one shot at this...' _

"Stop! Rogers, listen, I need to borrow the stones!"

Everyone looked at his way, as the tense forms of battle-ready and weary Avengers eyed him warily. Though it has been years for him, he distinctly recalls that this was a day or two after Tony's...

He instinctively swallows as he tries not to think more about this timeline. He needs to focus, he has to get this right.

"Strange? What--"

"I'm not your Strange, not from this timeline anyway. A monstrous entity has arrived in our dimension and... It is not something we can win against." Blue eyes stare at the stones in Rogers' hands. "Not without the stones."

"What makes you think that we'll--"

"You did the exact same thing, did you not? To bring back the fallen and to defeat Thanos, you had to jump to different timelines in order to borrow the stones." Something in his tone must have sounded so desperate as it gave everyone a pause. Rogers looked at the rest of the Avengers before nodding and handing them over to a beaten up Stephen.

"Alright. I don’t exactly know our Strange well but... Even he won’t be bowing desperately like this to us, not without a good cause."

"... Thank you."  
  
"What was the being you said that was threatening your dimension?"   
  
"... My last piece of advice to all of you, tell your Strange to hurry up and find Mordo.... Before he summons **Shuma-Gorath.**” Goal accomplished, Stephen steps back to the portal once more, not minding the widening eyes of the Avengers at getting a glimpse of the panic and destruction in his side of the portal. It closes as he glances up at the darkening sky. Beyond the shadow of the clouds is the tentacle monster consuming their reality and tearing their dimension apart. Stephen closes his eyes for a brief second, resigned at what he has to do, before slipping on the gauntlet with the stones in it.

His connection with the Time stone is once more reconnected, as the gauntlet is surrounded by the familiar green bands of time weaving around it. Time stopped, consuming the world with its green tint as the power of Infinity coarse through his veins. Stephen nearly collapsed, his body about to give in as no mortal should wield that much power but was held up by a familiar person wearing the distinct, familiar armor he hasn't seen or heard of in _ years _.

"Hey Gandalf, nice to see you still kicking around here."

"_ T-Tony _ ..."   
  
Stephen had to close his eyes once more before opening them in disbelief. The familiar grin and armor and _ presence _ of the man he loves (he _ sacrificed _) stands beside him. He doesn't understand, nor does he believe for him to truly be there once more.

"You're..."

"I swear if you say I'm not real I'm going to repulsor you into space."

"But... how--"

"I'm not exactly _ your _ Stark, you know..." He looks on sadly, a bit apologetic perhaps. "But, I'm still Tony Stark."

"Your soul..."

"It's uhh kinda temporarily sticking by the Soul Stone. I was suppose to move on after Cap returns them to their rightful time." He shrugs in a casual sort of way as he still tries to hold up Stephen's weight.

"I'm sorry... It's--We--"

"Yeah, judging by the giant tentacle monster in the sky, I'd say something happened that had this dimension completely fuck." Whiskey eyes sadly looked at tired ocean blue ones. "And that you're left with no other choice."

"Tony..."

"You're gonna use the gauntlet too, huh."

"Yes."

"No other way?"

"If there is, we probably lost that chance when Mordo escaped." There was an undefinable look that Tony gave him before the man sighed and patted his back.

"Looks like my facial hair bro's following my footsteps huh."

"Yeah..."

"Listen doc, time's stopped right now but the moment it starts, this is gonna take a really, really heavy toll on your body. You gotta make sure you know exactly in your head what to do." Tony gives him a serious look before continuing his explanation. "No battle quips, witty retorts, and smartass remarks. Your body... it won't survive."

"Like yours?"

"Like mine."

"It's okay. I guess you could say, this is my penance?" Stephen smiles wryly at his ghostly companion, as Tony gives him one in return.

"How long has it been since I..."

"Far too long."

"... You know, Stephen, I don't blame you." Hearing his name called out by Tony gave him a startle but he stays quiet and lets the man continue. "I knew what I had to do when you lifted that finger, you know? When I put on the gauntlet, I finally understood what 'there was no other way' meant. And honestly, if I had forgiven you for it, for being forced to put me into this position then you should as well."

"I..."

"We just happened to get the unlucky side of the coin toss, you know? Everyone hated Tony Stark before I put on that gauntlet and saved everyone. And judging by your want for penance, I'd say everyone hated Stephen Strange after the battle against Thanos... _ until he puts on the gauntlet and saves everyone. _" He quietly laughs, harsh and bitter at whatever bullshit choice the universe has put them in.

"We’re really alike, huh? Say, in those, uhh, fourteen million? Were there ones when we were friends?"

"A lot of them. And you keep calling us Facial Hair Bros for some stupid reason..."

"How about... _ something more? _"

Stephen stops and stares, his mouth opening at every possible excuse he could give but the words would not slip from his mouth. He simply looks down in shame and nods his head.

They've been in love for over twelve million three thousand and eleven futures, sometimes married, sometimes just casual lovers.

"Hey... when all this is over, want to grab a coffee in the next life? Maybe let's be something _ more _ again?"

Stephen looks up in surprise, as he sees Tony's shy grin at the admission. The sorcerer couldn't help but laugh and nod, tears streaming down his face.

"Sure... You better pick a good place, _ douchebag. _"

"Of course, _ asshole. _"

Suddenly, time restarted. Their bubble of peace is over and it was time to face the music.

Without any other word, Stephen lifts his hand, the power of **Infinity** swirling and nearly driving him mad as the weight of the fate of the universe rests heavily on his shoulders. He sees the transparent red armor helping him hold the gauntlet up, and somehow, Stephen feels a bit better knowing that he has Tony's help by his side.

He promised no remarks but Stephen couldn’t help it. After all, he was always the one with a flair for the dramatics.

"**Shuma-Gorath**... I... h-have come... to bargain..." On top of his hand is the familiar transparent red and gold armor intertwining their hands together until he feels his agonizing fingers do a single _ snap _ . He feels Reality and Time unwinding and unmaking their universe, the piercing screech of the abomination nearly blew him away. The universe began melting and collapsing to dust and eternity, leaving the dimension blank and slate. **Nothing** was left and all that was left is **Nothing**.

Just as quickly as it is left to **Nothing**, it began unraveling itself once more, unfolding Time and Reality, Soul and Mind giving life and intelligence, Space and Power warping and fixing the balance and chaos left by the Ruler of the Old Gods. Stephen and his ghostly apparition stood in the center, watching the universe fix itself and give new life.

The gauntlet slowly slips off, as it leaves a smoking crater in the middle of **Nothing**. Stephen smiles tiredly, blue eyes looking over everything before gazing to his right where Tony stood, smiling proudly. Without a word, Tony slips his hand to curl around Stephen's own, as the two fade away in the vast sea of stars and lights.

“Come on, Stephen. You can rest now…”

_ 'Until we meet again...' _

* * *

"Stephen, have you seen this?"

Wong calls out the sorcerer spacing out once again in the Sanctum. As the new Master of the New York Sanctum, it was Stephen's duty to oversee various magical and enhanced super beings that make their way into his guarded territory. The Ancient One has explained to him that the line between their reality and the material one is thinning and they need allies.

Which is why Wong is handing him a newspaper with a picture of a man saying **"I am Iron Man."**

"So, what is it exactly do I need to do?"

"We need Stark as an ally now that he's joined the supers."

"I thought you didn't like him?"

"Not when he was dealing with weapons of mass destruction. Anyway, as the Master of this Sanctum, New York being his new base of operations from what the media has been saying_ , _ you need to convince him to ally himself with us." Wong smirks at seeing the interest spark from the newer master. "Besides, maybe it can finally get you to stop mooning over him with your not so obvious crush--"

_ "It is NOT a crush--" _

"So talk to him at a cafe or something. Impress him, but do NOT scare him away!"

With that, Wong leaves Stephen alone to do his own thing. Stephen sighs, ocean blue eyes looking over the picture with a gentle smile, his face softening in fondness.

"I guess it's time to meet once more, _douchebag_."

In his private jet heading towards his new base at New York, Tony reads and contemplates at the picture of a once brilliant surgeon who went missing but has been spotted recently in New York. The data showed him that the place he was last scene is somewhere in Greenwich Village, Blecker Street.

"I was suppose to pick a place, huh... I hope you like Shawarma, _asshole_."

* * *

##  **_I asked the Universe for a prize and it told me, yes._**


End file.
